Genie
Genie is the tritagonist in Disney's 1992 animated feature film, Aladdin. He is a comedic, larger-than-life spirit (a "jinni") residing in a magical oil lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders. Genie harnesses phenomenal cosmic power that allows him to transcend space and time; however, he is burdened to remain bound to his lamp for eternity unless granted freedom by a master. Genie is loosely based off the Genie of the Lamp featured in the One Thousand and One Nights folk tale Aladdin. The figure in the tale, while important, was portrayed as a mere servant, while the Disney interpretation was greatly expanded into an identifiable character personality, the most notable difference being the Disney genie's ultimate wish to be free. Bio Personality Genie is full of life, and bursting with positive energy. Though he is amongst the most powerful beings in the universe, Genie is benevolent, easygoing, and friendly; so much so, that he primarily uses his abilities as a means to amuse both himself and those around him. According to the filmmakers' commentary, Genie's energy is a direct result of his imprisonment; his years of isolation has left him teaming with vigor, so whenever he's given a chance at freedom, his first instinct is to go wild with his powers by cracking jokes and entertaining whatever audience he has. He is also inviting, as when he first met Aladdin, Genie immediately introduced himself as a friend to rely on and emphasized the fact that his purpose was to magically enhance Aladdin's life by any means necessary (so long as it didn't interfere with the three rules of wishing). Though he was generally devoted to whomever held temporary ownership of the lamp, Genie has always had a will and mind of his own, outside the bounds of a stereotypical genie slave. As seen during his time as Jafar's lackey, Genie's job did not require him to agree with his masters' morals. It did, however, force him to adhere to their three commands without question, no matter how vile they may have been. Nevertheless, Genie was still able to provide advice to masters that were willing to listen. In the original film, he served as a mentor figure to Aladdin, often giving the latter advice and encouragement when needed, as seen when he urged Aladdin to tell Jasmine the truth about not being a prince. As mentioned, Genie did not offer himself as a mere slave, but rather as a supportive friend to his masters. Genie's friendship with Aladdin proved that he was capable of forming genuine relationships with masters, though it wasn't until Aladdin that Genie was treated as anything beyond a mere slave by his superiors. This tied to Genie's dream of being freed from the lamp. Though manic and explosive, Genie is also compassionate, wise, and serious when he feels it's necessary. He understands human emotions to a profound degree, and takes matters such as love, trust, and being true to yourself quite seriously. Genie's more sincere moments are indicated by his tone, which change from wily and exuberant, to low and soft when he wants to get a serious point across. Despite this, he still tries to lighten even the darkest moments with a dose of comedy, an example of this being the climax of the original film, where Genie transformed into a cheerleading squad to root for Aladdin during his battle against Jafar. By the time of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Genie is now freed, but continues to show genuine love and support for Aladdin and his endeavors. He is still every bit comedic and lighthearted, but never holds his tongue when it came to objections towards Aladdin's more controversial choices. He is nevertheless shown to assist Aladdin, magically, whenever asked to. Powers and abilities Genie is one of the most powerful major characters in the Disney universe shown so far. As shown in the first movie, he could easily break the laws of nature, shape-shift into virtually anything, break the fourth wall, warp reality at a whim, lift the palace of Agrabah with no problems, give other people his power, undo the works of any magic (though mixing his magic with someone else's had consequences), and escape a magically sealed cave. However, he had three limits to his abilities (and also refuses to accept substitutions, exchanges, refunds, and wishing for more wishes); he cannot kill, he cannot make people fall in love, and he cannot raise the dead (though he states that he can indeed perform resurrections, but simply does not enjoy doing so as the resurrected are implied to be turned zombies in which he describes as "not a pretty picture"). Aside from these three limitations, he was virtually omnipotent. After getting his freedom, it is unclear of these limitations still implied, although he stated that he had suffered a reduction in power due to his new freedom, describing his current powers as now being "semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power" as opposed to his previous "phenomenal cosmic power". Due to his weakened state as opposed to Jafar's full power, the now-genie Jafar defeated him during the "You're Only Second Rate", musical number as well as deflecting all of his magical attacks. However, he still has a nearly unlimited amount of magical knowledge and all his shape-shifting abilities. He also has high magic power, but was unable to undo certain forms of magic; a weakness with disastrous consequences in the television series, such as when he had trouble turning Jasmine back to normal after she was turned into a rat by a magic mirror, or his inability to break a spell cast by Sadira that brainwashed Aladdin into thinking that he was a dragon-slaying knight. It was revealed in The Return of Jafar that he can also flawlessly imitate the voices and appearances of others, as seen when he shape-shifts into Aladdin in the ultimately failed attempt to distract Jafar while the real Aladdin grabs the latter's lamp. In the series, it is often shown that one of his exploited weaknesses (often by Abis Mal and Mechanicles) are that he can be tricked into getting into a bottle but then cannot get out until someone releases him. Items that can affect magic also affect him, such as the magic-eating creature Thirdack, nearly succeeded in eating Genie from the episode "Citadel". It is also shown in "Sneeze the Day" that guava juice is the only thing that can give Genies a cold, which makes their magic uncontrollable and unpredictable (along with dangerous). Eventually, though, Genie was shown to have regained his strength in Aladdin and the King of Thieves, where he had no problem with anything he tried. Genie is perhaps the 3rd (possibly 4th) strongest character to be shown in the series, with the only characters shown to be stronger are Fate, Chaos, and Jafar. In " " Genie is also revealed to be a master Lightsaber duelist as he can wield 3 Lightsabers with both his arms and tail. Trivia * Genie will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet Aladdin Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Genies Category:Sidekicks Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedians Category:Martial Artists Category:Adventurers Category:Immortal Characters Category:Omnipotents Category:Gentle Giants Category:Monster Slayers Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:In-Love characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sage Category:Bond Protectors Category:Artists Category:Paranormal Category:Pacifists Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Characters with precognition Category:Teleporters Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters who defy the laws of physics Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tricksters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Lightsabermen (Non Force Sensitive) Category:Bludgeoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Dual-Wielders